pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Skye
Kallan Holley (Season 1–present) Holly Thomas (Season 1–present) ----}} Skye is a cockapoo (cocker spaniel/poodle mix) and the first female member of the PAW Patrol, with the second being Everest. Her primary purpose is to keep a close eye on emergencies from above using her helicopter, and using her helicopter's grappling hook to save people & transport the team members from place to place if necessary. Skye is the first female member of the PAW Patrol, and her main color is pink. Her job is usually based on flying and lookout, and she rides a helicopter. Skye always makes her landings graceful with flips. Her grace and her excellent memorization skills helps her do well at Pup Pup Boogie, she tells Chase she has a trick of saying the Pup Pup Boogie moves out loud. Skye is very lovable and emotional (Shown in "Pups Save the Bunnies"). Skye is a smart Cockapoo who loves to fly in her helicopter or with the wings in her pup pack. She tries everything with a backflip, grace, and a smile. Skye is fun-loving and loves to play and participate in fun activities with her fellow PAW Patrol friends such as Pup Pup Boogie. However, she and Zuma are unusually competitive against each other. Skye is very brave and smart. Skye also has a fear of eagles, as seen in "Pups Save a Toof." Skye is an adorable pup with dark pink eyes. She has a special pilot outfit in the color pink. Skye is the smallest of the pups, and she is the first female member of the PAW Patrol. Her shaggy ears, her tail, the fluff on her head, and the circles around her eyes are orange-ish. Her legs, snout, and belly are a cream color. The rest of her body is gold. Her nose is brown and so are her eyebrows. She has three small eyelashes and fluff on her forehead. Here is a gallery of Skye's attires throughout the series. SkyeMakesCuteNoises.png|Standard Outfit GreatJobSkye.png|Acrobat/Spandex Suit Vlcsnap-2014-06-08-08h09m42s174.png|Camping uniform 87d5b80d21cb6add671ec1938aa24a4a.png|Princess Skye of Pup-sylvania (Halloween) Psas25.png|Knight costume Bsk26.png|Adventure Bay All-Stars basketball uniform Pp1335.png|Collar Only Pp1328.png|Uniform Top Only Pp1255.png|Snowboard gear Pp3027.png|With Winter Hat and Scarf Joke Image.jpg|Mer-pup Pup-Fu!35(Skye Routine).png|Martial Arts Uniform AP 9.png|Air Rescue Uniform PAW Patrol Skye Pups Save Apollo.jpg|Superhero outfit Skye's Pup-Tag Like all of the PAW Patrol pups, Skye has her own personalized Pup Tag, with a shape of a propeller symbol on it, which she uses to communicate with Ryder, the Lookout, and the other PAW Patrol Pups. When in use, the Pup Tag would flash its light. The Pup Tag also has a special mechanism, which allows the PAW Patrol pups to make video calls to other PAW Patrol members. Pp1280.png|Bottom right ---- Skye's Helicopter Skye has a pink helicopter. There is a harness in the back. Only Ryder, Marshall, Rocky, Mr. Porter, Alex Porter and Ace Sorensen have used the harness. Skye's helicopter contains a cable that can be used to pick up out-of-reach objects. The vehicle number is 04. Skyedd.PNG 04 V1.JPG 04 V2.JPG ---- Skye's Pup-Pack Skye's pink vest comes equipped with a pup pack. When activated (by a bark), the pup pack transforms into a set of wings, and jets to help Skye fly. Skye2TheRescue.png Snapshot 14 (1-21-2014 2-29 AM).png ---- Skye is the only flying pup, with her jet-pack set and her helicopter. Skye is a great dancer, and she can do backflips with grace. Her goggles have built in binocular-like lenses. Whenever Skye jumps, she almost always does a backflip. *"This pup's gotta fly!" *"Let's take to the sky!" *"Oh, no. Not good." *"Yippee!" *"Hahahaha, ruff! Hahaha." *"Let's take to the sea!" (From "Pups Save a Mer-Pup") Do you like Skye? Yes. No. Do you like Skye more than Everest? Yes. No. What's your favorite thing about Skye? She's adorable She's a good dancer She wears pink She can fly What is your favorite attire of Skye? Normal Outfit Acrobat Suit Camping Uniform Halloween Costume Knight costume Adventure Bay All-Stars basketball uniform Snowboard Gear Winter Hat and Scarf Mer-Pup Martial Arts Uniform Air Rescue Uniform (Air Pups) Category:Fully Protected Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Dogs Category:Main Pets Category:Important Females Category:Important Youth Category:Living at the Lookout Category:In Rescue Industry Category:PAW Patrol Members Category:Adventure Bay All-Stars Category:Pages Featuring Polls